The Little Harry
by Gaiasole
Summary: James esta enfermo y Lily tiene que trabajar. Es la oportunidad perfecta para que Remus y Sirius muestren sus dotes de niñera cuidando al bebe Potter, ¿Qué tal les ira? Terminado.


X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

**THE LITTLE HARRY**

**Por**: Erol

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

"…" Pensamientos

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

El valle de Godric Gryffindor se mantenía en calma, los primeros rayos del Sol se miraban en el horizonte anunciándole a Lily Potter que el día comenzaba.

—James- llamo a su esposo— Cariño es hora de despertar.

—¿Ya amaneció?- se negaba a creer el pelo azabache cubriéndose mas con el cobertor— ¿Eso es luz?

La pelirroja rió mientras se levantaba colocándose la bata sabiendo que James sin gafas era más ciego que Dumbledore sin ellas. Se levanto con cuidado tratando de hacer el menos ruido para no ser inoportuna al pequeño que dormía en la habitación contigua. Primeramente se fue al baño donde se dio una ducha donde quince minutos le bastaron para salir perfectamente arreglada con su uniforme de aurora mientras encendía las luces.

—¡James debes aprender a madrugar!- le jalo el cobertor— ¡James tienes un aspecto horrible!

—Lily me acabo de despertar, ¿Qué esperabas?

—No me refiero a eso ¡James Potter, pescaste catarro!- le tendió Lily sus gafas.

—Te aseguro que no- decía el hombre de ojos marrón seguro de si solo le basto ver el espejo que le mostraba sus esposa para desistir de hacer un juicio que llevaba perdido.

James tenía el pelo completamente desordenado; bueno, no era que nunca lo llevara así pero lo que si estaba seguro que nunca tenía ese aspecto cansado, ojos irritados, nariz roja y un perfecto aspecto de alguien con catarro. El matrimonio se vio contrariado cuando un chillido irrumpió la aparente paz de la casa. El pequeño Harry Potter había despertado.

—¡Con que has despertado!- dijo Lily entrando a la habitación de colores rojo y dorado. James y Sirius habían insistido en que Harry se familiarizara con los colores de Gryffindor pues serían los que llevaría cuando entrara a Hogwarts— "_Como si no faltara tiempo para eso_"- pensó la pelirroja mientras acunaba al pequeño en sus brazos— Mami ya esta aquí pequeño Harry.

El pequeño bostezaba pero poco a poco empezaba abrir sus ojos hasta que por fin las iris verdes de el chocaron con las de su madre, Lily reviso que todo en el pequeño estuviera bien así que de nuevo le recostó en la cuna al ver que el pequeño estaba en optimas condiciones.

— Mami tiene que arreglar algo con papá, ahora vuelvo- recostó nuevamente a Harry en la cuna donde el niño se entretuvo con un reno de peluche al cual se había hecho muy adepto gracias a su padre. Miro a su madre hasta que esta se perdió de vista.

—¡James! Ayer que te dije que no estuvieras jugando carreritas con Sirius en medio de la lluvia, ¿Me hiciste caso verdad?

—Si- decía James tumbado en la cama cuando un inesperado estornudo le asalto.

—¡Eres pésimo para mentir Potter!

—Nunca ah sido mi fuerte- estornudo nuevamente— aunque tu como enfermera lucirías muy bien Lily.

—¡Sabes que hoy tengo que trabajar y no hay forma de que pueda faltar!- decía alterada entregándole una pastilla a James— Y tu no te podrás levantar en todo el día de la cama, ¿Quién cuidara a Harry?

La respuesta la obtuvo cuando vio la sonrisa picara de James.

—¡OH no James! De ninguna manera.

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

— ¡Hola Lily!- saludo Remus.

— Buen día Lily, ¿Me dejas pasar Lily?- Sirius se río hasta notar el cejo fruncido de Remus.

Lily miraba con susto a los dos hombres parados frente a su puerta Remus y Sirius. No es que fueran malos chicos, de hecho eran los mejores amigos de su marido y de ella también pero el caso es que esos dos hombres ahí parados eran precisamente eso ¡Hombres de apenas diecinueve y otro de dieciocho años! Y ella esa madre desalmada; que era como se sentía en ese momento, les dejaría encargado a Harry, un bebe de meses que apenas podía ni sostener su cabeza. Pero nadie más estaba disponible.

—Pasen0 les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Linda casa Lily!- se sentó Sirius en el sofá.

—Hemos venido más de seis veces a su casa y tú apenas mencionas que es linda- le reprocho Remus sentado en medio del sofá más grande de la sala.

—Es que apenas lo eh notado Moony.

—¡Eres imposible Sirius!

—Si bueno, gracias Sirius y Remus por venir.

—¡Siempre nos da gusto cuidar a Harry!- dijo Remus a pesar de que era la primera vez que iban hacerlo.

—Si bueno, espero que no se les complique cuidar de un bebe. Les eh dejado una lista con todo el itinerario del bebe- le tendió Lily un pergamino a Remus que en cuanto lo hubo soltado pareció más bien que desenrollaba un papel desechable de los que usaban los muggle.

—¿Los bebes tienen itinerario? Aun más, ¿Hacen mas cosas que yo en todo un día?- se sorprendió Sirius viendo de reojo la pequeña agenda en su bolsillo.

—No les pido mucho chicos, solo cuiden de él, denle de comer a sus horas y que para cuando yo vuelva ya este dormido…

—¡Eso es fácil!- se alegro de saber el iluso e inocente Padfoot.

—Si bueno solo hay un par de reglas.

—¡OH no Lily todo menos reglas!— se quejaron los hombres.

—¡Chicos! Anda que no es nada difícil solo no hagan fiestas, no rompan nada, no ensucien nada, no vayan a molestar a James que esta enfermo, pero sobre todo y sin ningún tipo de excepción…no pueden invitar chicas

—¡Noooooooooooo!- se oyó el ensordecedor grito de Sirius.

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

— Harry esta durmiendo en su cuarto.

—Si Lily ya nos lo habías dicho.

—¿Ah si? Bueno entonces me voy- arrojo la pelirroja los polvos a la chimenea— ¡Ministerio de magia!

—Por fin se fue- dijo Remus.

—Después de amenazarnos tres veces con irse ya era lo justo- le secundo Sirius.

El llanto de un bebe resonó por toda la casa, resultaba impresionante para Remus el poder de los pulmones de alguien tan pequeño que producía semejantes ondas de sonido.

—¡Allá vamos!- dijo Remus encaminándose con Sirius para arriba.

—¡Lindo jarrón!- sostuvo Sirius en medio de un pasillo cuando Remus ya entraba a la habitación del pequeño se tuvo que regresar cuando escucho que algo se rompía— ¡Reparo!

—¡Llevamos menos de cinco minutos en la casa y tu ya rompiste una de las reglas de Lily!

—Si rompía las de Dumbledore, que no rompa las de Lily— rió Padfoot dirigiéndose a la habitación del pequeño donde ya había entrado su colega. Pasos que debía seguir.

Pero no. Eso era muy fácil para tratarse de Sirius…las reglas en especial. No definitivamente no eran su fuerte. "_No vayan a molestar a James que esta enfermo_" Por Merlín, ¿Podía existir una frase mas tentadora que aquella? Era como una invitación única en la vida. Era como dejar un pastel que casualmente resultaba ser tu favorito y encontrarlo solo en una pequeña y calida habitación acompañado de un buen vino. Nadie se resistía a eso, era como ofrecerle un chocolate a Moony, nunca se negaría aceptarlo.

—James- susurro abriendo la puerta pero no se oyó ninguna respuesta— James- insistió en vano esta vez asomando su cabeza con sus ojos grises expectantes.

Con paso sigiloso se acerco a la cama donde descansaba un cobertor completamente enredado y donde sobresalía un cabello negro azabache. Si ahí dormitaba cornamenta, cornamenta enfermo. Se acerco con cautela sabiendo que James escuchaba hasta el mínimo ruido. Tuvo que aguantar la risa y taparse la boca al ver el aspecto de James.

—"_Estas horrible amigo_"- rió para sus adentros— "_Me pregunto que harían los chicos del ministerio si te vieran_".

—"_¿Qué impide que lo pudieran ver?"-_ resonó una voz en su cabeza— "_Una foto Sirius, solo una foto y ¡Voilá!_"

—"_OH no, eso seria imperdonable… para alguien más que no fuera yo_"— sonrió y recordando un conjuro que un chico de apellido Creeve le menciono en alguna ocasión una cámara apareció de inmediato en manos del mago.

—Di whisky de fuego, James- la foto salía inmediatamente y luego de esa otra, otra, otra más…

—"_Aburrido, intenta cambiar pintando la cara de James, no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero justo en ese tocador ahí maquillaje de Lily_"- menciono de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza.

—"_Eso puede lucir exagerado_"- rebatió Sirius a su inconsciente— "_Me gusta_"- asintió sonriendo.

Tan sigiloso como había entrado Sirius salio cuando un voz tras él lo sobresalto.

—¿Qué se supone que haces Sirius?- pregunto Remus que cargaba al pequeño Harry.

—¡Ah!- grito ocultando las pruebas del delito— ¡No me asustes Moony!

—¿Qué ocultas?- enarco la ceja Remus— Sirius muéstrame tus manos.

—No…

—Anda Sirius

—Nop…

—¿Qué es ese olor?- escupió con asco Sirius.

—¡Ah si! El pequeño Harry tuvo un pequeño desagüe.

—¡OH no Remus, OH no!- salio corriendo Sirius rumbo al despacho donde se encerró y mando las fotos al ministerios a su novia de esa época que sería al encargada que se regaran por todo el ministerio. Y planeaba quedarse ahí de no ser porque Remus lo regreso a rastras al cuarto del bebe que ya empezaba a chillar por su húmedo problema.

—¡No me dejaras solo en esto Sirius!

—¡Quiero salir, quiero salir!- gritaba Sirius tratando de abrir la puerta encantada— ¡Alohomora!-intento una vez más pero nada, la puerta seguía cerrada.

—¡Sirius! Saldremos más rápido de aquí en cuanto solucionemos este problema, te lo aseguro.

Siempre que lunático aseguraba algo era como una palabra de ley. Así que aun algo renuente y con nariz fruncida Sirius se acerco hasta donde descansaba su pequeño sobrino pero antes, se amarro un pañuelo a la boca y nariz que estaba ahí cerca.

—¡Eres un exagerado!- le reclamo Remus— ¡Mírame a mi! Tengo olfato de lobo y sin embargo no necesito de un pañuelo alrededor de la cara. Y ya sabes tú que el olfato de lobo es tres veces más desarrollado.

—¡Hugh! Remus bien pude prescindir de esa información.

—¡Ya cállate! Como se ve que nunca has cambiado a un bebe.

—¿Qué tu si?

—No, pues no- reconoció Remus sonrojado— Pero no debe ser tan difícil como elaborar una poción.

_Remus, aun tan joven._

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

—¿Listo?- pregunto el castaño.

—A mí que me dices, tú eres el que va hacer la mayor parte del trabajo Remus.

Después de enviarle una mirada desdeñosa a Sirius, fue Remus quién comenzó a quitar con cuidado lo botones del mameluco azul de Harry. El primer paso, estaba dado. El segundo iba a ser el difícil. Con cuidado desprendió las tiras del pañal hasta desprenderlas por completo y entonces abrió el desagradable paquete.

—¡Es que esta enfermo!- se quejo Remus volteando a buscar consuelo en Sirius que de nueva cuenta había huido hasta la puerta.

—¡Quiero salir!

—¡Sirius es tu sobrino, ven aquí ahora mismo!

—Ya vendrán más sobrinos- intentaba abrir esta vez la ventana, sin éxito.

—No es tan grave- retiro el pañal Remus hasta hacerlo una bola y aventarlo en un cesto de basura cercano— ¡Ya puedes regresar Sirius!

—¡Que maldito hechizo le echaste a este cuarto!- se quejo acercando a Remus

—¡Acércame un pañal! Bien ahora ese recipiente blanco- dijo Remus tomándolo en sus manos y justo cuando lo pensaba poner se detuvo— ¿Qué es esto?

—¿No le ira arder el alcohol Remus?

—¡Te dije el recipiente blanco!

—Pues este es blanco

—¡El de a lado tonto, el que dice talco!

—Desde un inicio pudiste ser más específico— reclamo Sirius.

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

—¡Lily nos regañara!- dijo Remus viendo el reloj de la cocina que marcaba el medio día— Por tu gran culpa hemos tardado hora y media en cambiar en solo pañal.

Sirius hizo oídos sordos mientras hacía gestos que divertían a Harry que descansaba cómodamente en su silla para bebe acomodada en la barra de la cocina, el niño estaba entretenido riendo por las ocurrencias de su padrino. La cara de Remus se acercaba con lo que el pequeño reconoció como su desayuno. Papilla.

—Venga Harry- Remus acomodo bien la servilleta alrededor del pequeño— Abre la boca…

Harry en lugar de obedecerle cerró los labios apretándolos fuertemente dejando ver solo una pequeña línea.

—Abre la boca Harry.

—No se ve que quiera comer eso Remus.

—No estas ayudando Sirius, abre la boca Harry- insistió el licántropo.

—Honestamente Moony si yo fuera él tampoco comería eso- insistió Sirius viendo con desagrado el alimento.

El pequeño Harry rió al ver la cara de Sirius y de inmediato abrió la boca dándole el momento perfecto para que Remus resbalara la pequeña cuchara por la boca con el alimento en ella. El pequeño no tardo en escupir sobre el insistente Remus.

—¡Aja, ja ese ah sido bueno Harry!- rió Sirius al ver la camisa de Remus manchada con la comida.

—¡Inténtalo tu!- Remus le dio de mala gana el plato a Sirius— ¡Se lo tiene que comer todo, son ordenes de Lily!

—OH no puede ser una tarea tan difícil…

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

—Otra hora y media entera. A este paso Harry nunca completara todo su itinerario.

—Mi camisa, ¡Mi camisa favorita!- lloriqueaba Remus!

—¡OH Remus solo usa el hechizo para limpiarla

—Si, pero ya nunca la podré ver del mismo modo- dijo Remus pronunciado el hechizo sobre su nuevamente camisa blanca.

—¿Y ahora que hay que hacer con este peque?- decía Sirius cargando a Harry que reía.

—Primero, rogar que no le haga daño que le dimos de comer. Y segundo, es hora de su primera siesta.

Contentos por saber que por fin podrían descansar un poco de Harry, ya que este tenía que dormir se dirigieron al cuarto del peque. Por fin una hora de descanso, pensaron dichosos. Pero al parecer el pequeño Harry no tenía la más mínima intención de dormir ni un minuto entero. Sirius le recostó en la cuna, cubriéndole con la manta de color crema deseándole un buen sueño al igual que el buen Remus y justo cuando cruzaban el marco de la puerta.

—¡Ah!- grito Harry seguido de un llanto

—¡OH no llores!- llegaron de inmediato a la altura de la cuna y como si sus palabras obraran magia el pequeño bebé se callo una vez más jugando con su reno.

—Bien, ahora vamos- dijo Remus. Repitiéndose lo mismo justo al llegar al marco de la puerta el pequeño exigió que regresaran y así repitiéndose unas cinco veces, hasta que los hombres desistieron de marcharse.

—Harry, amigo, compañero, compadre, duérmete de una vez- le rogó Sirius.

—Dudo que esa táctica funcione Sirius- le anuncio Remus cargando al pequeño. Viendo una mecedora cerca se sentó en ella arrullando al pequeño que de inmediato hizo el ademán de desear pararse.

—No se ve que los arrullos le convenzan, tu táctica tampoco funciona Remus.

—¿Qué opinas que hagamos?

—¡Hagamos que se canse!- dijo con alegría padfoot sintiendo que su idea era de las mejores que había pensando en toda su vida.

_Sirius, aun tan joven_.

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

—¡Estoy muerto!- se quejo Remus sentándose una vez más en la mecedora.

—¡Ni que lo digas!- intentaba arrullar Sirius al pequeño que reía alegre con un pequeño sombrero de vaquero en su cabeza— ¿De que pilas usas Harry? Doble A no pueden ser, yo uso de esas y mírame estoy tan muerto como el viejo Remus.

El pequeño pareció entender las palabras al igual que Remus pero en lugar de fruncir el cejo como él opto mejor por sonreír curioso.

—Creí que habías dicho que arrullándolo no se dormiría.

—Pues si Moony antes de hacer todo lo que hicimos- empezó a enumerar Pad— Recorrimos toda la casa jugando a los investigadores secretos, jugamos fútbol, corrimos hasta cansarnos, jugamos a ese ridículo juego que una ves nos enseño Peter, jugamos a policías y ladrones, vaqueros e indios, y todo aquel juego que conlleve persecución, incluso hicimos esa cosa ridícula con calcetines en las manos..

—Teatro Sirius, era un teatro y deja de seguir enumerando que solo de recordar me vuelvo a cansar

—Lo que sea, porque no simplemente puede haber un botón que podamos apretar y que Harry caiga dormido- Sirius se acerco a la cuna recostando al pequeño y tapándolo una vez más y retirando el sombrero vaquero.

—"_Como si fuera tan fácil_"— se desilusiono Remus volteando la mirada al lugar hasta donde hace un momento había estado parado Sirius y bebe Potter.

Casi quiso llorar cuando vio sobre una mesita blanca una grabadora con un letrero arriba que decía "**Usarse en caso de que Harry no quiera dormir**" y seguidamente había una flechita roja que señalaba el botón que había que presionar. No podía ser tan fácil, aunque conociendo a Lily, debía serlo. Con alegría se levanto rápidamente de la mecedora y presiono el botón, de la grabadora donde comenzó a salir una melódica y dulce canción.

—"_Bien hecho Remus, ¡Eres grande Moony!_"— se giro hacía la cuna donde ya se encontraba un pequeño Harry sumido en un profundo ueño, entonces busco con la mirada a Sirius encontrándolo junto a la cuna profundamente dormido. Deseándolo regañar se acerco con pasos largos hasta donde Pady dormitaba profundamente y de pronto la canción perforo aun más los sentidos de lunático, no estaba cansado pero de pronto la necesidad de dormir era latente en su mente.

—¡No, no me puedo dormir!- Remus regreso hasta la grabadora con intención de parar la grabación.

—"_Un poco mas cerca Remus, un poco…"_

Resultaba curioso ver a dos durmientes hombres en el cuarto de un bebe que dormía tranquilamente con un hombre de cabello negro junto a su cuna cabeceando cada dos por tres y otro mas tirado en forma diagonal con un dedo levantado como queriendo alcanzar algo.

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

—¡Que rayos era eso! ¿Un somnífero?- se quejaba Remus viendo el reloj de su muñeca— ¡Estuvimos dormidos tres horas!

—Tres deliciosas y largas horas- se estiraba Sirius.

—Sirius, no debimos dormir tanto a causa de eso a Harry otra vez se le ah hecho tarde para comer- decía Remus viendo con culpa al pequeño en la silla que devoraba con alegría un chocolate.

—Mejor así, es bueno que cuide la figura.

—¡Un bebe no debe de andar cuidando figura Sirius!

—Si bueno- bostezo el aludido— mi antigua novia decía que desde pequeña ella se cuidaba mucho y gracias a eso tenía el cuerpo que tenía.

—¡Esa mujer estaba a punto de desaparecer Sirius!

—Si bueno, es una suerte que yo le ganara a hacerlo.

—Vaya padrino resultaste ser.

—¡Ya calla, ya va empezar el partido!

Después de haber dormido casi tres horas como bien habría dicho Remus los tres hombres se sentaron el sofá más grande de la sala y encendieron la televisión donde habría un juego de fútbol. Deporte muggle que disfrutaban enormemente los magos y el pequeño sentado en su propia silla con un chocolate que ya tenía esparcido por toda la cara y parte de la ropa. Por su parte los hombres habían acomodado un par de frituras y palomitas en la mesa de centro que disfrutarían con un refresco después de decidirse a no tomar cerveza por temor que Harry siguiera su ejemplo.

—¿Crees que Lily se de cuenta de que no le hemos dado de comer nada de lo anotado en la lista?

—¡No!

—Eso espero- susurro Remus mirando a Harry— Es suficiente chocolate Harry, dame acá.

Remus intento arrebatar la barra a Harry que la mordió tan duramente como podía un bebe de dos meses, Remus jalaba y Harry retenía. Sirius a su lado de Harry, que había sido colocado estratégicamente en medio de ambos, se hecho a reír al ver el cejo fruncido del pequeño y de Remus que jalaban la barra.

—¡Es suficiente Harry!

—¡Aja, ja!

—Venga Harry, se un bebe bueno y dale el chocolate a tío Remus

—¡Ja, ja!- siguió riendo con ganas Sirius hasta que se escucho un _Crack_. La barra estaba rota y los ojos verdes de Harry estaban peligrosamente mojados mientras veía con desdén su antes completa barra de chocolate.

—No sabía que Harry hiciera pucheros- menciono Sirius viendo a su pequeño sobrino que empezaba a gimotear— ¡OH Remus eres un egoísta!

—¡No es egoísmo! Pero si sigue comiendo así, enfermara.

—¡Trae acá!- le quito el pedazo de barra con el cual se había quedado Remus mientras con una palabras y varita en mano le volvía a entregar al pequeño su barra completa de chocolate— ¿Así esta mejor verdad?— sonrió Sirius viendo a su sobrino hacer lo mismo y a un Remus anhelante— ¡OH Remus! Deja disfrutar al niño de su chocolate a gusto.

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

—¡Mi cuello!

—¡Cállate no me pongas mas nervioso de lo que ya estoy!

—¡Remus, Lily nos degollara o peor aun nos castrara!

—¡No estas ayudando Sirius!

—¡Porque tuviste que perder a Harry!

—¡Yo! Tú lo estabas cuidando, se supone que estabas viendo el partido

—¡No Remus no te justifiques! Tú te dormiste primero que yo

—¡Porque tu partido estaba de aburrimiento!

—¡Pero si ya habías dormido tres horas!

—¡Al igual que tu!— paseaba nervioso Remus— en lugar de discutir, habrá que buscarlo

—¡Hecho!

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

Remus y Sirius se miraban aterrorizados entre si, Sirius jugueteaba con el pequeño peluche de reno.

—Con este le gustaba a jugar a Harry.

—¡Sirius ya cállate!

—Cielos Remus, somos las peores niñeras de la historia.

—¡Si!- grito acongojado Remus.

—Perdí a mi sobrino favorito- se lamenta Sirius.

—¡Es tu único sobrino!

—Ahora entiendo porque casi nadie quiere que sea su padrino, soy un desastre de niñera

—¿Nada mas de niñera?

—¡Noooooooooooo Remus, me has hecho sentir peor!

—¡Ya calla! Tenemos que recoger y limpiar todo este desorden.

Y como si la palabra limpieza fuera mágica Sirius empezó a limpiar todo, TODO ante la atónita mirada de Remus.

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

—¡Has dejado la casa reluciente!- admitió Remus viendo la casa rechinar de limpia que había quedado.

—¡Lo se!

—A que se debe que dejaras todo tan limpio, si con trabajos limpias tu escritorio en el ministerio. Y ni hablar de tu departamento que esta hecho un asco.

—¿No lo ves Remus?

—¿Ver que?- pregunto Remus sin comprender a Sirius.

—Que cuando llegue Lily y le expliquemos que perdimos a su hijo dirá- se entono Padfoot— "Habrán perdido ah mi hijo ¡Pero que limpia han dejado la casa, gracias chicos!"

Más que en cualquier otro momento del día, el joven Remus se quiso echar a llorar.

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

Nueve en punto. Había que felicitar la puntualidad de la señora de James Potter.

—¡Ya volví chicos!- entro Lily a su casa— ¡Wow pero que limpia esta al casa!

—Ves, te dije- susurro Sirius a Remusç

—Oh cállate- dijo un pálido Remus a su compañero a lado que estaba casi transparente.

—Los felicito chicos, estoy sorprendida. Creo que hicieron un excelente trabajo ¡Lamento tanto haber dudado de ustedes!

—Lily…- quería empezar a explicar Remus cuando Sirius se le adelanto.

—¡Nos debieran ofender tus dudas Lily!

—Lo siento Sirius, prometo que no volverá a pasar. Gracias por todo, se pueden marchar.

—¡De que, adiós Lily!- jalo Sirius a Remus a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

—¡Alto ustedes dos!- dijo una vez más Lily.

Entonces si la sangre pareció jamás haber habitado la vena de ambos mereodadores por lo blancos que estaban.

—Se me olvidaba- se acerco Lily a ambos tendiéndoles unas fotos de James en pésimo estado— ¿Alguno sabe como se infiltraron estas fotos hasta el ministerio?- sonrió la pelirroja con dulzura.

—¿No?

—Oh Sirius, eres casi tan malo como James para mentir. Ten cuidado, el mañana regresa a trabajar, no seré yo quien le enseñe las fotos, pero creedme la foto a gran escala que colocaron justo arriba de la puerta del departamento de aurores hará preguntarse a James quien ah sido el responsable. Gracias por alegrar mi día des pues de todo chicos. ¡Hasta mañana!- se despidió Lily cerrando la puerta quitándole a Sirius el reno de peluche que ya se andaba llevando.

—Ves Lunático- reacciono Sirius muy alegre después de algunos minutos— Le alegramos el día, lo que no sabe es que le arruinamos la vida, ¿Remus, estas llorando Remus?

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

—Con que aquí estabas- dijo Lily agachándose a ver a su hijo que dormitaba en la cuna viendo que estaba bañado y con un cambio de ropa.

—El baño lo ah dejado exhausto- apareció un hombre alto y muy guapo en la puerta al parecer recién bañado— aunque no termino de estar seguro si fue el baño o esos dos.

—¿Sirius y Remus?- sonrió la pelirroja acercándose a su esposo— ya se han marchado, eh de decir que cuidaron muy bien del pequeño Harry.

—Si, pero yo lo eh bañado- recordó James.

Después de haber dormido casi todo el día; James Potter, ya estaba perfectamente bien el catarro pareció extinguirse por completo. Le entraron ganas de comer algo y su oportunidad la vio al ver a sus amigos dormitando en la sala con mucha comida a su alrededor mientras su pequeño hijo de dos meses miraba atento el televisor. Después de comer unas pocas frituras, nada muy sano diría Lily, cargo con su hijo hasta su habitación para bañarle y darse un baño propio.

Para esto y curiosamente en todo su trayecto no choco con un espejo, pero ya mañana tendría la oportunidad de verse en foto enfermo. Tras salir de la ducha se había encontrado con su recamara impecablemente limpia y después de vestir a Harry y vestirse a si mismo, ambos se quedaron dormidos hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Signo de que mama estaba en casa.

—Buenas noches pequeño Harry- beso la pelirroja cariñosamente al bebe entregándole el reno de juguete.

—¿Ese reno no era café?- pregunto James curioso.

—Si, lo era. Supongo que Sirius lo lavo.

—Ese Padfoot, le voy a reclamar mañana por dejarle a mi hijo un reno albino.

—¿Solo por eso?

—¿Qué quieres decir Lily?

—No nada, despídete de Harry y déjalo dormir.

—Buena noche Harry- beso el padre orgulloso a su hijo yendo hacia su esposa que ya estaba en el marco de la puerta hasta que esta se cerró.

El pequeño entonces abrió sus grandes ojos verde abrazando mas al reno y mirando por la ventana una oculta Luna que formaba un luna menguante, entonces pareció recordar la sonrisa siempre amable de Remus. Las estrellas se expandían por la oscuridad, una en especial que brillaba con fuerza lo que le hizo recordar el brillo en los ojos de su padrino. Abrazo con cariño el Reno regalado por papa mientras el fuego de la única vela en la habitación se extinguía.

_**FIN**_

_Remus_: Dejen...

_James_: Uno...o dos también se pueden tres..o más no hay costo...de…

_Sirius: _¡Reviews!

Erol: Gracias por leer.

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

_**Aclaraciones: Sirius Black sobrevivió a la furia del señor Potter al siguiente día. Gracias.**_

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X

Publicado: 6 de Agosto del 2007.

Reeditado: 26 de Mayo del 2011.

X – x— x – x – x – X – x— x – x – x – X


End file.
